Not So Dangerous After All
by AlbaSF
Summary: Max loves Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and he loves the animatronics. But people are starting to say that they're acting aggressively towards adults. The staff get worried about the situation, and plan on shutting down the animatronics for a while. But Max does not want that to happen. However, to prove that the toy animatronics are harmless, he'll have to make dangerous decisions.
1. One storm and a day of fun

_POV: Max_

The wind howls and howls, its objection is in the air. With a lot of anger, the lighting lashes out from the skies. I watch the fierce storm from the window, in the safety of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's a restaurant both me and my brother, Erik, love so much, and our dad brings us here almost every day.

My name's Max. I'm just a ten year old kid like any other. I have short, black hair and I'm slender, scrawny and short. So short many people think I'm like six or seven, and don't believe me when I tell my real age. My eyes are blue. I'm secure, optimistic, a bit exaggerated and friendly. Nothing out of normal.

My brother is taller than me, despite being one year younger. He's calm and never likes company really much. He has short, brown hair and green eyes.

I love storms. I love watching them and feeling their roaring anger. That's why I'm watching this one. It's not raining, so we can stay here for a bit longer. I don't know, there's something about storms that attracts you. Once I start to contemplate them, I just can't stop. Unless I have that happy desire to play with every child's friend: the animatronic band. You can't not love them. Or at least you can't not like them. They're amazing, they understand words and they're friendly and funny and everything! They're just perfect.

They finished singing a while ago, and now they're walking and making people happy. I take my view off the window to see if any of the animatronics is around. The three of them are, actually. They're apparently having fun with my friends, and my brother too! I will go play with him. The animatronics always have something fun to tell. And the best of everything is that they know who we are!

I love all of them. Toy Freddy is very funny and cheerful. His voice is deep and has a melodic mixture between loud and low. He's much taller than the kids, and as I'm super short, he looks like a giant when I'm to his side. He's a shiny light brown in color, but his belly is a brighter shade. His head is a little bit block-shaped with a short and flat muzzle full of funny teeth. Toy Freddy has rosy cheeks, and he also has round ears which he always moves left and right, and a black top hat with a red stripe. He also wears a black bowtie below his chin with two black buttons underneath it. He also has small blue eyes that make me smile.

Then there's Toy Chica. Her voice is really sweet, but somewhat high pitched – mostly when she yells. She's funny and carries her cupcake all around, because she thinks it's alive. She is a shiny yellow in color. Her eyes are almost grey, but they always express happiness. She has three long locks on her head. Her beak has Toy Freddy's same funny teeth, and it's orange, long and pointed. She wears a white bib with multicolored triangles all over it, and a text that says 'Let's Party!' And it's true, she loves doing fun things more than any other animatronic. She also has blushed cheeks, but hers are a shiny pink. She also wears a pink garment on her lower body.

But the one I love the most is Toy Bonnie. He's always happy and cheerful, and never gets angry. He cares for all of us and is really nice! His voice sounds very childish, and he's almost always yelling because he loves to. He is a stunning blue, and has big ears which he can move on every direction. They even buzz sometimes. His eyes have white makeup, mauve eyelids and huge green pupils. His short snout has a big and round nose, black freckles, red cheeks and is white in color. He also has blocky teeth, but has buck teeth on the upper jaw. His belly is white, and has a red bowtie underneath his chin.

Right now, my brother is talking to Toy Bonnie! And he looks really happy, so I go with him first. Toy Bonnie's ears rise up and he looks at me. He appears to be really happy, as his green eyes become a little bit bigger. He then waves at me as my brother turns around, and I wave back with one of my joyful giggles. I'm a child, I just can't stop giggling. I love to do it. It's fun.

_POV: Toy Bonnie_

Max arrived! It really is him! I was wondering where he was because he wasn't around before. He was looking at the water that falls from the sky. But now he is here, and he is fun! I want to have fun with him! I jump up and down, and I deploy my inner joy. Max runs until he is in front of me and next to his brother. He always has something interesting to tell! And even if it's not, I'll listen!

"Yes, I'm happy to see you too!" he yells happily at me. I know he's happy! I can see what is called a smile in his face! Smiles are nice! I try to smile too, but I can't. I want to smile too. Max giggles like he always does, and now I want to giggle too. But that is something I can do! So I do it.

Max's smile is even wider! I approach him, and give him one of my heartened looks. He loves when I do that. Then, Max does the arm-circle thing. Humans always seem to do that. I don't know what it is for, but I can make out an idea. Children express their caring emotions when they do the gesture, so Max is telling me that he likes me so much! That makes me so happy! I try and do the arm-circle thing, and Max expresses even more happiness.

_POV: Toy Freddy_

I see Toy Bonnie with Max. He's such a great boy. He's always happy. Warms my heart- if I have one. I've been told I do, but I'm not sure. That arm-circle thing is always so nice. We can do that, but we can't smile. I always wondered why. We should be able to do everything. But I'm happy with what we can do so far. The kids' smiles are always pleasing, and I enjoy seeing them shine on their faces.

When a child cries, we are always there to take out that smile. We can't smile, but the young humans can, and I don't like to see them sad or angry. Everything is alright, like always. Toy Bonnie is receiving so much love from Max and Erik, I just finished talking with a couple of toddlers and Chica is having what I think is called a 'girl talk' with the little female kids.

_POV: Toy Chica_

These little girls, always making me laugh 'till I feel I can't no more. Every day they do or say something fun. It's so nice to know that they can trust us to reveal their not-so-personal secrets. We always have fun talking. Kids are so nice and charming!

I see Toy Freddy looking around. He loves seeing that everything is in order. When children are sad it's just not right. It's wrong. We always have to solve it. We can't stand seeing them sad. And I really hate it. Then I look around again and see Toy Bonnie with the two brothers. They are really gentle and funny. Max is making the arm-circle thing. So cute!

I want to smile whenever I see things like this. Sad I can't. None of us can. So, to compensate that, I just give Cupcake a cheery look. She never talks to me. I always wonder if she's sad. I don't know, she always appears to be happy and surprised, but never tells me a word. And I tried many times to figure that out!

_POV: Max_

I always love being with Toy Bonnie. He looks so happy when I give him a hug. My brother looks happy too when I do that, but he's not much of a hugger anyways. I never cared about it, though. He's like he is; he knows how to have fun, but almost never shows it. I, the contrary way, always express my happiness.

Then, I realize it's almost time to go. I look at the clock, and it's 7:55 PM. My father tells us to leave at 8:00 PM. It's sad I have to go, but dad might get angry.

We've been here the whole day, and I know for sure he doesn't want to stay longer. This is a place made especially for kids, anyways. The parents only seem amused by the animatronics' intelligence. My dad is not an exception. I see him grabbing his things from the table and putting them on his wallet. He then stands up, and walks towards us.

It's clear, time to leave. I don't want to, but I once told dad I wanted to stay longer and he yelled at me. He shouldn't get all that angry. I just remember today I didn't go see The Mangle. She's always so messed up! I always try to mount her again, but I have no idea what these toddlers do to her. And I neither went to see BB! He's always so nice to me… Well, next day for sure!

_POV: Toy Bonnie_

I always appreciate Max and Erik's company. Then my ears buzz. Something's coming. I look at front, and see an **adult. Adults **are bad persons. They get too close to the children. They could harm them! My eyes go smaller at this gaze. I take a step back, narrow my eyes.

It's coming here. Towards Max and his brother. The **adult **is too close! I rush a couple of steps forwards and make out an angry gurgle.

"No! He's not going to hurt anyone." Max then yells, grabbing my arm and gently pulling it back. I look at him with sheepish eyes. They turn bigger. Why doesn't he want my protection? He seems secure, so I step back.

The **adult **does the arm-circle thing to Max. I guess Max trusts it, but I don't. It will someday try something bad! I know it! My ears stop buzzing. There is no danger present. This **adult **is harmless for now. But just for now. Any other day it could do something bad!

_POV: Max_

Toy Bonnie and the others always get weird when an adult is near. I just wonder why. Maybe they think they are going to hurt us. If they could just understand that… I grab my dad's arm, but Erik doesn't. I turn around and wave at the animatronics. They wave back, and I smile at them.

* * *

><p><em>First of all, I want to tell you that the Forbidden Friendship story will be updated. I've just been really busy. And well, FNaF 2 is starting to spread all through FanFiction, so I guess it's time to make my own story of it. I protrayed the animatronics' personalities as I think they are. And don't be mad at the cupcake having a gender. That was just a random idea of mine. And don't start arguing for Mangle's gender! Here, she will be a she. <em>


	2. The night

_POV: Toy Bonnie_

It's nighttime, when the sun disappears and the moon takes its place. Everything goes silent. Where's everyone? I can hear the music box, but nothing more! Maybe the people are hiding. I don't know. I try to hear something more. It's like everyone just vanished. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica don't look so worried. Maybe they're thinking about something.

Then, a piercing white light hurts my eyes. The other two tremble a little. The light scared them, probably. So they really were thinking about something after all. Wait, if the lights are on, then that means someone is playing with them! And that means there are people around! I want to go and find them. Whoever is playing with this horrible light must be really bored!

I jump off the stage and look around. Then, I look at the ceiling. There's a camera, but the white light is not on anymore. I don't want that kid to see me. It will be a surprise! I wander off and go search the hidden human. I want to make him or her happy!

_POV: Toy Freddy_

After that piercing light goes gone, Toy Bonnie wanders off. I wonder where he's going. Probably, he's going to find whoever switched on the light. Strangely, at nighttime there's almost no one around, and the kids seem to hide.

But there's always someone. I don't want to go now. I prefer to stay here, and pray that light doesn't burn my eyes again. Toy Chica, now that nobody seems to be watching us, looks around. I think she wants to go off too.

I don't have anything wrong with that. Kids deserve to be happy. If they're not, that means we failed. Why play with a light when you can be playing with us? I always have that question.

_POV: Toy Bonnie_

Carrying my guitar with me, I go to the third party room. The toddlers are normally there! But there's no one! I look around. They could be hidden here. Maybe they want to play hide-and-seek! I walk between the tables, when I see another camera.

I look with curiosity at it. Then the light appears. Maybe the kids are trying to find me! I don't move. I'm a statue now. The bright light is really hurting my eyes, but I try to resist closing them. I have to be immobile. I think this is some kind of game. The light stays there. For a very long time. I'm getting tired of it! I

Finally it turns off, and I close my eyes and blink a lot of times. I see a strange dot in front of my field of view. The light hurt me! I try to remove that dot but it's still there! I guess I have to wait. I'll stay here until it disappears. It's annoying!

_POV: Toy Chica_

I'm wondering where is Toy Bonnie now. I want to go with him, but then I'll leave Toy Freddy alone. He doesn't really like being alone. So, what do I do? Maybe I can just go off a little, then return. Or maybe he can go with me. I don't know. I'll have to ask him.

"Hey Freddy," I start. He looks at me. "Can I go out too?"

"Why not?" he asks back, his words acting as an answer. Oh, I would really smile now! I giggle, and jump off the stage. I have a better idea that going with Toy Bonnie. I can go explore a little, and so we both can find the children.

And I have a wonderful idea too! I just know how to smile now. I was once told my beak was removable. Then I will have a smile. How comes I didn't think about this earlier?

_POV: Toy Bonnie_

The light flickered a bit more, but that dot in front of my vision is gone now. I continue my way and go to the fourth party room. There always are a lot of kids here! But no one. Where did they go? I look around, but this room is empty. I see yet another camera.

Maybe the kids are inside the camera! I get close to it, and try to see what's inside it. The light illuminates my face. This time it really burns my eyes. They go a bit smaller. I hate when this happens! I become a statue again. Maybe when the light turns on means I don't have to move! Such a fun game! The light is dangerous for my vision, but this is still a fun game!

_POV: Toy Chica_

Now I have a huge smile! But I see weird all of a sudden. In fact I can barely see. My vision is almost completely blacked out. I'll figure that out later. I want Cupcake to tell me if my eyes are alright, but she keeps on staying quiet. I go to the main hall. I don't really like this place, though. The _bad things _are around.

I see a camera. I approach the wall, and look at it. The light turns on, but this time it barely hurts my eyes. Something is out of place about them, I'm sure! I think the kids are playing a game: Be-a-statue-when-the-light-turns-on. I hope that's the name of the game! So I don't move and wait.

The light turns off, but then almost immediately turns on again. I almost get caught moving, but then I stand still. I involuntarily smile. Now that I know I'm doing it, it feels great. I'm finally smiling!

_POV: Toy Bonnie_

I'm tired of being in this room. I want to go somewhere else! I wander off to the second party room, but not before leaving my guitar somewhere else. It could break!

I see that small and metallic entrance. It leads somewhere. Maybe the kids are there! I will give them a surprise! I kneel next to the entrance, and then there's the light! I don't move and wait. These kids know how to play! Then the light flickers. Hurts my eyes again! Burns them! I want it to stop!

Fortunately the light goes off. The entrance is very small, but I have to surprise the children! I crawl through it, and it's really hard. I'm too big for this. But I can move, so I make my way. It's cold here!

I see the exit. I arrived. I also hear breathing! And a fan! No doubt, the children are here! But then there's the light once again. I don't move, but it flickers again. The kids should know this hurts! No one wants to go blind, I guess. The light stops, so I continue my way. I poke my head out the square exit. It's another room. And there's someone-

Wait.

It's an **adult**. It has done something to the children! I knew it! But then the **adult **disappears. There's another animatronic on its place! I enter the room and observe the friend. Yes, it's a friend! I could have sworn I saw an **adult**. But the children are not here, and I have to find them, so I go out. I crawl again through the narrow passage and get out. I'll have to keep searching!

_POV: Toy Chica_

I get out the main hall and go to the fourth party room. Normally there are a lot of toddlers here, but it's empty. What a deception! I'll have to keep searching. I look at Cupcake. Still nothing. I really want to know why she ignores me!

Then the light appears. I don't move and wait. This game is fun. I hope Toy Bonnie is playing it too. The light goes off, but I stay here. I want to look around more. Then I see Toy Bonnie going towards any other party room. I wave at him as I yell, "Hey Bon!"

He immediately looks at me. We stay away from the camera. The game is about to be a statue when the light is on, so we can't talk if we can't move.

"Do you realize how fun this game is?" he asks me happily. Nice to know he's playing too! But then, he looks surprised. "Wow! Are you really smiling?"

I nod cheerfully.

"That's great! Hey, but what's wrong with your eyes?"

Now I'm the surprised one. I knew there was something wrong. But I don't know what. I'll have to ask him. "What's the wrong thing?"

"They're black and have white dots!"

Black and have white dots! That's creepy! I don't like being like that at all. I'm supposed to be kid-friendly. How did that happen? I'm sure they were normal just a while ago…

"Well, I suppose I'll have to stay like this for the remaining night." I reply, shrugging. Toy Bonnie giggles.

"Alright. Oh, and there are both an **adult **and an animatronic in the room you enter by the metallic passages. Or maybe just an animatronic. I don't know, I saw both."

"I'll take a look."

Both of us continue our ways. The light turns on the fourth party room, but I'm not there. I'm going towards the square entrance to the cold passage. I kneel down, then the light turn on and flickers. I feel dizzy. It should stop!

When it does, I go through the small way. Always so cold. Why is it always so cold? It is very narrow. I can barely move through there. Then, there's the light. I don't move, but at least I can give a smile. The light flickers again. I want to blink but I can't!

The light stops flickering, but then I can't move anymore. This is way too narrow, and Cupcake could get hurt. But there's an entrance, so I can go through here. I have to remember the way. I crawl backwards and get out the metallic passage.

Now I have to remember how to get to the hallway that leads to that room. I want to know what's inside.

_POV: Toy Freddy_

I'm starting to get bored. The light turns on and off once in a while, and it's hypnotizing, but I want to do something else than just watch it. I go off the stage and direct towards the game area. I stand still when a faint light turns on.

This is full of blinding lights. Although, strangely, I can't help but stare in awe at them. They're stunning. Hurts your vision, but it's interesting to watch. I can see a beakless and eyeless Toy Chica walking towards that big hall that leads to the office. I wonder why she is like that. But there's no time to find it out.

Maybe she found someone. The best thing to do is investigate. The light stops amusing me with its bright, and I make my way through the big room. BB waves at me and I wave back. He's never really active, unless he knows for sure there's someone around.

_POV: Toy Chica_

I'm almost there. I can hear the noise of a fan. I stop, then a light illuminates me. I can see someone. It's- an **adult**. What is it doing there? Maybe it did something bad to the children. It doesn't deserve to see my smile, but instead deserves to be haunted by my eyes. It flicks the light at me, but I barely see now that my eyes are so weird.

But there's something I do see, and it's that the **adult **mysteriously disappears. And then there's an animatronic. Or at least I think so. I stare at it, and it seems to be one of us. False alarm. But I really swear I saw an **adult **just a few seconds ago. I go away and try to find Toy Bonnie.

_POV: Toy Freddy_

I see Toy Chica going away. I'm wondering what she saw in the office. Time to figure it out. I approach the hallway, then the light flickers at me. And I can see the figure of a human, of an **adult. **I don't get fooled by a hurting light. It flickers a lot, but I resist it's blinding bright. I like the lights after all.

When it turns off, I approach more. The light flickers even more, frantically, with no control. I can hear the **adult **scream. He deserves to be scared. But then it disappears and there's an animatronic. Why does it look so much like me?

I want to see it more closely. It doesn't make sense that an **adult **disappears and then all of a sudden there's an animatronic there. But then I hear an alarm. Morning! I forget about this mysterious animatronic and go back to the show stage. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are there. And Toy Chica seems to have her beak back. Weird.


End file.
